Hibari Katsuryoku
Hibari Katsuryoku (Katsuryoku Hibari) is a Shinobi from Kumogakure, he comes from an unknown clan. Background Hibari carried out a pretty average life, he was born to two common parents in a small village in the land of frost. Hibari grew up as a simple farm boy working the land with his parents unaffected by the strife of the world in which he was born to. And as usually something always goes wrong, in the dead of night Hibari was kidnapped from his home by a cult of assassins who had been abducting kids locally for years. The cult was said to abduct kids and make them their own training them to be full out killers. Hibari would share a similar fate as the assassins trained him basic ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu and above all their patented fighting style which revolved around the usage of a revolutionary weapon. This was the tonfa, the assassins gifted Hibari his very own set of tonfas before allowing him to leave at the age of 18. Still young and not sure of what to do with his life, Hibari ventured around the world alone meeting new people and building bonds that he still carries to this day. On his journey he was adopted into the House Katsuryoku by Amaimon the clan head. Hibari doesn't know it yet but he will unlock true potential whilst studying under Amaimon. Personality Hibari is an incredibly laid back individual. He rarely breaks character into that of an anxious or eager person. He always remains calm which enables him to process thoughts better. Hibari's best trait would be his loyalty. Over the years Hibari has met great individuals to whom he would gladly go to war with. Though his main loyalty is to his clan the House Katsuryoku. Appearance Hibari is a young man of average height and muscle tone. He has a tanned white skin with jet black hair. His eyes are a deep blue color and he rarely smiles. Hibari's normal attire consists of a black trench coat type shirt. It has a thick collar with purple trims and extends past his waits where below he wears a pair of normal black pants and boots. Hibari carries on his person 2 tonfas a weapon he has been using since childhood and various ninja tools in pouches on his left and right hips. On his left wrist he has the otter summoning tattoo and on his right the locust summoning tattoo. Hibari currently bares no allegiance to any village so he doesn't have a ninja head band. Symbolizing his clan affiliation overtop of his normal attire Hibari wears a green poncho. Abilities Since hibari is a god he has the most powerful chakra and access to all nature types. He doesn't know every jutsu in the world but he can very easily master them after trying once the jutsu he wants to master. After getting better control of his god powers he could easily steal souls from any living being he wanted, get his powers and double the power. __NOEDITSECTION__